There are work vehicles provided with working machines for loading earth and sand or crushed stones on a dump truck or the like. A wheel loader has been known as such work vehicles. A wheel loader is a vehicle having a bucket for performing an excavation work and traveling with tires for work. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a wheel loader that distributes an engine output to a working machine and a traveling apparatus so as to be adapted to different loading works for each work site.